Glitches
Glitches are unintended quirks in a game caused by faulty code. Data Glitches Data glitches are glitches that change deal with the game's data. This includes money, timers, and boosts. They may be beneficial when used. Attention! You must be extremely careful with time editing. Not doing so could cause serious problems with your game, possibly permanent corruption! * Infinite Golden Eggs: Leaving the game and setting the system date ahead by at least 14 days will give a welcome back award of 1,080 golden eggs. (Prior to 1.12.5, the welcome back gift could be obtained after 7 days for 396 eggs.) This can be repeatedly abused to get as many golden eggs as one wants. * Box carrying: Prestiging or selling your farm and two-finger tapping two boxes unopened on the farm during the prestige transition causes the second box to be carried over past the prestige or sell and into the Edible Egg. * Setting time backward: Setting the system time backward will only just set your time of when you get your gifts * Additional contract boosts: Boosting on a contract and restarting the app will give the player used boost slots back. The buttons will be grayed out but still clickable. * Restarting changed legacy contract: Starting a legacy contract with changed egg goals will delete the Eggs of Prophecy gained from the said contract upon game restart. It is given back after completing the contract again. * Multiple prestige count: Rapidly clicking on the prestige confirmation button will add multiple prestiges to stats, but will only give one prestige’s worth of Soul Eggs. * Corner infinite hold to hatch: Flicking a tap on the edge of the chicken button and quickly leaving it will cause the button to be continued to be held down. * No ads remaining: If the game is on a connection but ads haven't loaded, the video reward alert will still pop up, but the watch button will make the prompt disappear when clicked. * Ads failing to load: When an ad is pulled up, the game may properly go into the black screen to load an ad, but stay on the black screen until the game is restarted. This only happens on the second ad that is watched in its session, to avoid this, restart your game '''right after watching the first ad to avoid the black screen on the second. * '''Crashing ads: When an ad is finished, it may freeze, causing you to watch the ad but not get the reward. If this happens to you, close and reopen the app without restarting for it to get out of its frozen stage and for you to get the reward. Visual Glitches Visual glitches are bugs that involve problems with the game visuals. * Display is corrupted: The game rendering may be bugged, resulting in models failing to load properly and displaying holes and missing parts, rendering the game near unplayable. This also may cause the background blur while on any menu to flicker black or white. Rarely, the screen may still flash colors even when out of the menu. Even more rarely, the game world can go black, leaving only moving objects, such as delivery vehicles, chickens, and drones visible. * Multitap scroll: Combinations of multi-finger holding down any scrollable menu and releasing fingers may cause the menu to spasmodically move up and down. * Box UI offset: Tapping a box while it is being tossed out of the vehicle, causes the box pop-up to open at abnormally fast speeds upwards. If the pop-up goes off-screen, the game is softlocked and must be restarted to continue playing. * Upgrade UI offset: When upgrading or purchasing habitats or vehicles, tapping on upgrade twice—once in the middle and once on the left—will cause the upgrade menu and menu screen to shift to the right and cause the other menu to move further to the left. Tapping on an X will move the menu screen to the left one. * No UI: Similarly to the previous glitch, clicking on the upgrade button while the menu screen is moving left will cause the menu screen to move right to no menu. This also happens if a menu button is pressed twice in rapid succession. * Trucks become habitats: Sometimes when recently buying a habitat, a few minutes later you may find the habitat on the road, replacing the sprite for the truck. * Duplicated wheels: Setting the game to low performance mode will cause vehicles' wheels and other specific parts to duplicate in the middle of the farm path. * Invisible drone: Very rarely, a drone's lights will appear without the body, although you can still knock it down. * Invisible cash text: Extremely rarely, the cash text (e.g. quintillion) will disappear. This happens with phones that have very little RAM. glitch is last observed on v.1.10 and is possible that the glitch has been fixed. * Frozen chickens: Opening the app may rarely cause running chickens to freeze. * Overlapping text: Tapping on multiple (i) icons simultaneously will cause their text to overlap. * Z-fighting: Most, if not all 3D models have some amount of z-fighting. Crashes Crashes are glitches that terminate the game. * Scroll crash: Scrolling incredibly quickly in a menu(usually caused by multitap scroll) may sometimes cause the game to crash. Patched Glitches These glitches were originally in the game but were patched in a previous update. * Boost underflow: Two-finger tapping on the confirmation button for a boost that costed at least 1,000 would have caused the number of boosts to go down twice. This means that if one boost was remaining, it would have underflowed to the maximum 32-bit unsigned integer, 4,294,967,295. * Daily gift carrying: Receiving a cash daily gift on a farm would have stored the value of the gift from that farm. Switching to a different farm while the gift alert is active would give the amount of blocks as it would the original farm. This was patched in update 1.12 when daily gifts were only allowed to be collected in the main farm. * Prestige infinitely: Terminating the app immediately after prestiging used to give the soul eggs from prestiging while keeping your farm progress. It had a chance to cause permanent game corruption. * Recompleting contracts: Exiting a contract after getting its award used to allow infinite Eggs of Prophecy since the contract would open again. When this glitch was fixed, it retroactively took away extra Eggs of Prophecy. * Chicken Producer: Holding the chicken button and releasing it during a menu transition used to hold down the chicken button indefinitely until the button was tapped again. * Pre-warp Bonus: Warping while a running chicken bonus was active used to cause the boost to give the regular amount of money multiplied by the bonus. * Post-warp Bonus: Racking up a running chicken bonus immediately after warping used to cause the warp to give the regular amount of money multiplied by the bonus. It was removed along with warps. * Duplicating trophy golden eggs: Clicking on a golden egg trophy reward multiple times used to give the reward multiple times. After this point, if the player spends most of the eggs, restarting the game would award the player with 18.447 Quintillion golden eggs. Restarting the game again would reset this number to lower than 1 million. * Soul Egg overflow: If you get more than 18.447Q Soul Eggs, you used to lose all of them except for how many you exceeded that amount by. * Overlapping Vehicle Menu: It was possible to go to have the entries of vehicle menu overlap with any other menus. Opening the vehicle menu at this point would have crashed the game. * Holding a greyed-out button crashes the game: Holding a greyed-out button used to sometimes cause the game to crash. * Egg Upgrade Crash: When hitting the Upgrade Egg button several times quickly, the game used to crash. * Opening package crashes game: Rarely, opening packages dropped by delivery trucks would crash the game, and the item would have been lost. * Invisible earnings bonus: Upon hitting 18.447Q%, the earnings bonus used to disappear from the prestige page for the whole game. This was replaced by the visually capped earnings bonus in v1.9.2. * Visually capped earnings bonus: The earnings bonus displayed on the prestige page used to visually cap out at 18.447Q%. This is the largest unsigned 64-bit integer. In v1.9.2, this replaced the invisible earnings bonus glitch and was patched in v1.11.2. * Double warping: Warping twice before the previous warp finishes used to cause the screen to go hazy for a while and then return to normal without adding chickens or cash while still subtracting golden eggs. * Black Text: In rare cases, the names of the housing in the housing menu would turn into an infinite rectangle, going off the screen if the upgrade box is opened. * Share crash: Some devices had a broken share feature, and would always crash when the native share menu was pulled up. * Invisible Egg: The egg in the upper left corner may have disappeared for the whole game. * Warping in Contracts: Using a time warp on your main farm and then immediately switching to a contract used to transfer a portion of the warp to the contract. It was fixed when the visual duration of the warp was shortened. Gallery Screenshot_2017-02-08-21-11-28-2.png Screenshot_2017-02-15-18-41-07.png Screenshot_2017-02-15-18-38-35.png Screenshot_2017-02-15-18-39-44.png Screenshot_2017-02-12-15-34-14.png BE13AE52-41B7-4FD8-9A6E-20F38EF6CC2E.jpeg Screenshot_20190920-161025_Egg, Inc.jpg|Boost underflow Category:Mechanics